Nintendo Power V78
Nintendo Power V78 is the November 1995 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It features Mortal Kombat 3 on it's cover. Power Charts The "Power Charts" section of the magazine lists the top 20 Super NES games and only the top 10 Game Boy games and top 5 Virtual Boy games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *Super NES *# Killer Instinct *# Donkey Kong Country *# Chrono Trigger *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island *Game Boy *# The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *# Donkey Kong Land *# Metroid II: Return of Samus *# Tetris *# Kirby's Dream Land 2 *Virtual Boy *# Galactic Pinball *# Red Alarm *# Virtual Boy Wario Land *# Mario's Tennis *# Mario Clash Super NES ''Mortal Kombat 3'' The first Super NES article is the cover story, Mortal Kombat 3. The 10-page article provides details and statistics for each fighter in the game. ''Spider-Man & Venom: Separation Anxiety'' The next featured game is Spider-Man & Venom: Separation Anxiety. The article has maps for eight different levels. The Sports Scene This article reviews a number of different Super NES sports games, including: NBA Live 96, Madden NFL 96, NHL 96, Wayne Gretzky and the NHLPA All-Stars, and FIFA Soccer 96. ''Boogerman: A Pick and Flick Adventure'' The next SNES game featured in the magazine is Boogerman: A Pick and Flick Adventure. The article has maps for many of the Levels. Nintendo Times: 10 Years of NES History This article celebrated the tenth anniversary of the Nintendo Entertainment System, and gave a brief timeline of it's ten-year history. Take 2 Reviews Take 2 Reviews were brief 2-page previews of upcoming games. The Super NES games featured in this issue are Big Sky Trooper and Zoop. Epic Center This article would give strategies for certain role-playing games. Some of the games listed here included Chrono Trigger and Secret of Evermore. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: Virtual Boy ''Waterworld'' The first Virtual Boy article talks about Waterworld, based on the film of the same name. It gives a few strategies. ''Virtual League Baseball'' The next game reviewed is Virtual League Baseball. It lists a few statistics for players and teams. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Judge Dredd (SNES), Tecmo Secret of the Stars (SNES), Super Punch-Out!! (SNES) and Donkey Kong Land (GB). Game Boy ''Killer Instinct'' The first Game Boy article discusses Killer Instinct. It gives an overview of the fighters. ''Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' The next article is about Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi. It has a map for the Dune Sea and only gives a brief look at the other levels. ''Arcade Classics 4: Defender + Joust'' Arcade Classics 4: Defender + Joust is the next game reviewed. It gives a brief summary of the gameplay. Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games in this section include (in alphabetical order): *''Boogerman: A Pick and Flick Adventure'' (SNES), International Superstar Soccer Deluxe (SNES), Killer Instinct (GB), Mortal Kombat 3 (SNES), NBA Live 96 (SNES), NHL 96 (SNES), Secret of Evermore (SNES), and Tecmo Super Bowl III: Final Edition (SNES). Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Virtual Boy Wario Land (VB), Mega Man X3 (SNES), NHL 96 (GB), and Gargoyles (SNES), which was eventually cancelled. Category:1995 Nintendo Power volumes